


Training of the Hero

by The_Gamer



Category: Bleach, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Ichigo wakes one day and his powers have advanced into a new power intent on training him. He figures that maybe he can gain control of his powers and attract fewer spirits if trains hard enough.Little does he know what's really in store for him.This time Ichigo will not be going into his destiny blind and weak. He'll be ready.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Training of the Hero

Ichigo woke with a start ready to fight only to find that his father was not waking him up this morning. He thought that was weird but then again it was the first day of Summer Vacation maybe his old man was letting him sleep in. He was shocked by the blue screen floating in front of him. 

**The Soul King has given you the power of Gamer.**

**This is an ancient power that will help train you better.**

**Tutorials will pop up when you need them.**

He was instantly taught about his Stats, Skills, Equip, and Inventory screens. He thought these were cool. Though he was annoyed to find out that his only powers were **Gamer's Mind** , **Gamer's Body** , and **Spiritual Awarness** all three were maxed out. It didn't tell him what levels they were just that they were Maxed. He sighed and equipped the clothes that he wanted to wear today.

Ichigo went downstairs and frowned where were his dad and sisters.

**Quest unlocked!**

**Find my family!**

**Use your Reiatsu sensing or Reikaku to find your sister Karin.**

**Find Yuzu and your father!**

He frowned how was he supposed to do that? He knew that Karin could see spirits like him but could he really track her like that?

He was given a Tutorial on how to Reikaku and began running through Karakura Town trying to find his sister. He didn't know if Karin had enough power for him to sense it. Well, it said she did so he supposed it was right. He did as the screen had told him as he ran through Karakura Town. It took him an hour to finally get

**Reikaku-1**

**This is your ability to sense SP or Spiritual Power.**

**You can sense Reiatsu all around you.**

**You can use this ability to track other beings with SP.**

**This is both a Passive and Active ability.**

That was good to know so it would be on even if he wasn't actively using it. He was shocked when he saw a rather weak spark over to his left. He ran that way. He noted that he was getting STR, DEX, and VIT for all of his running around. When he arrived at the spot where he saw the blur of power he was shocked to see that it wasn't Karin but Tatsuki. What the hell? He hid and didn't let her see him. When she was gone he went on running trying to find another spirit signal as he was calling it in his head. 

Two hours later he found Yuzu she was at the mall but Karin wasn't with her. 

**Reikaku-2**

They ate icecream together so that Ichigo could have a break. He tried to try and memorize her SP as they sat there. He always wanted to know where she was.

**Yuzu SP memorize-1**

**You will always be able to sense Yuzu while you are within 1 mile of her.**

He guessed that this could come in handy. When he was done with his Ice cream he said goodbye and ran off trying to find Karin and his dad. It was now, 10 a.m. He frowned to himself hadn't his dad said something about a meeting at the Hospital? He rushed that way as fast as he could. He was getting tired of running all over the place even if it was good training. 

When he reached the hospital there were two strong signatures coming from inside he tried to figure out which one was his father. One did kind of feel familiar to him.

**Isshin SP Memorize-1**

**New SP detected!**

**SP Memorize-1**

**You can find this SP within 1 mile**

Great, he'd found Yuzu and his dad. But where was Karin? He face-palmed epically. He was so stupid! Of course, he knew exactly where she was! He ran off again. Sure enough, when he got to the park there she was playing soccer.

**Karin SP Memorize-1**

**Quest Complete!**

Ichigo stretched out and watched Karin playing while letting his Reikaku skill work passively. All that running had worn him out. He needed to rest a bit before going to meet Tatsuki at Martial Arts class. He had:

**Karin SP Memorize-5**

He waved to Karin and ran off to his Martial Arts class.

* * *

Ichigo was pissed beyond pissed he should have figured it out before but it hadn't occurred to him! His Martial Arts skills had been reset. He got fed up with that and challenged Tatsuki to a match. The two of them went at it. Ichigo was happy when it worked. His Martial Arts Mastery level was going up quickly and he was getting all of his old skills back he was also getting

**Tatsuki SP Memorize-10**

He was still sparring with Tatsuki when he got a tutorial alert. 

**You are leaking SP all over the place.**

**Follow these prompts to suppress it.**

Ichigo worked on it as he fought Tatsuki it was hard and was actually slowing him down a bit but he didn't care he was getting tons of Stats for this and did he mention his old skills. 

The teacher finally yelled at the two of them to stop that he had another class coming in. 

"But they're beginners," Tatsuki argued. 

"Don't you want us to show them what they could do with proper training?" Ichigo asked. 

"Besides we have to train for the upcoming tournament." Tatsuki continued. 

"Train by yourselves, I can't spare the room." The Sensei sighed. "I would love to because you're my best fighters but our classes have doubled in size." 

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo turned to see Karin and Yuzu. 

"What's up?" he asked, "I told you I'd be training with Tatsuki this afternoon." 

"I'm here for classes," Karin told him. "Yuzu's Ballet class is down the block." 

The Sensei suddenly had an idea. He hired Ichigo and Tatsuki to help teach some of the beginners. Ichigo managed to get put in charge of Karin's class which made Karin very happy.

* * *

**Karin SP Memorize-12**

**Tatsuki SP Memorize- 15**

**SP Suppression-2**

Yeah, he wasn't good at suppressing his SP at all. But he was told that SP SUppression was an Active and Passive ability as well. What he managed to Suppress would stay that way until he called on it. He was wondering if that was good or not. He was exhausted but checked his Skills. 

**Karate-60**

**Judo-60**

He wasn't really pleased but he'd spar with Tatsuki again tomorrow, after all, there was a tournament coming up. He sighed and thought about if he should learn some new styles. Maybe when he maxed these two out he would. Oh, he should probably get back his Kendo skills. His mind was racing. On the way home with his sisters he saw a flyer in a window. 

"Iaido?" He read. 

"It's a really old sword fighting style," Karin said, arms behind her head. "Don't you already know Kendo?" 

"Mastered it," Ichigo stated. "I'm just looking for things to do this summer. I mean my summer job won't take up all my time and most of my friends have other stuff to do or are out of town." 

It wasn't a lie but was at the same time. 

**Lying-1**

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He walked home with the girls and began making dinner. 

**Cooking-1**

He was beginning to wonder if there was a skill for everything. 

After dinner, he went to his room and triggered another Tutorial. This time it was to teach him how to control his SP. He opened his Inventory and found a pea-sized orb composed of a clear material. He was told that it was a Spirit Orb and that it would help him learn to control his SP. He was to fill it with his SP and try to light it up and keep it lit. He was also told that this was just a training orb.

He sat and began trying. It was hard and he was soon drenched in a sweat trying to learn what to do. He guessed learning to control his powers would be good. He was actually curious as to what he could do with them other than see spirits and talk to spirits. He put everything into trying to light the orb. It was so small he should be able to fill it easily but he couldn't. He gave up after two hours. 

**SP Training can be done for two hours each day. You've reached your limit.**

He was glad. He put the orb in his Inventory and went to take a shower. When he returned to his room he decided to do a little studying and maybe tackle some of his summer homework. He studied until ten o'clock that night and then went to sleep. 

That night he didn't so much sleep as pass out. SP training had really worn him out.


End file.
